far_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
Undead
The undead are unique in the fact that they can technically make up any other race in the Far Lands ''universe, due to their race just being a resurrected or "undead" version of a species. The Undead take up 6 morphs in the game. ''Anatomy The undead are beings that have returned to life, coming from many different species. They would be recognizable by rotting flesh, or by the skeletal, ghoulish beings they have become. The age of the undead determines the undead’s physical condition. When a human or another creature has been cursed by someone, specifically a curse affecting life after death, when they pass away two things can happen to said person. A 'Skeleton' curse or An 'Undying' curse Psychology/General Attributes 'Undead' The first undead is the Shambler, this is where the corpse re-animates, but is a shell of its former person, rotting and carrying flies the corpse will shamble about the area in search for food, but cannot feel any emotion, empathy and will not retain knowledge of anything that happened to it. Experiencing a form of tunnel vision that focuses them on one thing, food and primal instincts. A 'Shambler' will feel stings of pain, but will struggle to move when limbs have been cut off, if a leg is seperated, it will most likely lose balance and try and crawl. The second form of Corpse is the Sprinter a fast moving, animal like re-animation, where the body is usually hunched over or running on its hands or feet at its prey. This form of Undead acts like a predator, but its incredibly clumsy, often stumbling, tripping and falling over while running. The undead will be considered feral. The 'Sprinter' is not a stealthy creature, and makes an incredible amount of noise from gurgling to sprinting. They dont seem to tire but will trip up every so often, they can be outrunned by most people. Both forms of undead run in pack-like forms, rarely to be seen alone, as they usually swarm their pray with overwhelming numbers, but they can trip over themselves and get distracted. The hoardes are always excessively noisy, and can be heard from a while away. Having shot nerves, the undead cannot feel anything and cannot see very well. They rely on hearing and smell primarily, being able to see basic objects in the distance. They are unable to use a weapon, but however are able to use their hands and teeth to claw at their enemies, making them very inefficiant at taking out armored beings alone. The Undead will always feel a strong sense of hunger, triggering their animal-like scramble for food. Skeletons The Roamers are again, pack creatures, but they lumber and stumble at their enemies, with their bones frequently falling off. With limited intelligence the Skeletons will form a basic tribal attack, running at their enemies with weapons or sticks, even their fists. They are smarter then zombies, but are unable to talk or hear, even smell relying on sight alone. They do not require food but will attack small bands or lone travellers on their instincts. You will be able to tell if a Roamer hoarde is coming from the rattles of their bones. The Predators are solitary skeletons, able to hunt on its own and keep itself safe, they do not need to eat, but simply register everything as a threat and to keep itself distanced from them, only attacking if its urgent. The Predators like to stay in the quiet and away from people, again, being unable to smell, hear or talk. They are able to use weapons, but will not always have one. None of the skeletons can feel pain, but again, they can lose balance. Posessed The posessed fall under a single category, The hosts. A host will always obey its curse, being 'Schizophrenic' as a voice in its head commands it to do such things, they look like normal humans, but have extremely bloodshot eyes and have a slight red tint in skin, with scabs and blisters covering exposed skin. They are solitary creatures and are not able to blend in with humans, distancing themselves from civilisation. (NONE OF THESE ARE FRIENDLY, DO NOT ATTEMPT TO MAKE A CHARACTER LIKE THAT.) History Nobody is quite sure when the Undead started rising from their graves, but many speculate that it was around the time when Arcane arts were being frequently used by Humans and other creatures, a mistake created through necromancy, as their so called 'Slaves' were uncontrollable beasts. Category:Races